


Six Words

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: It’s hot, and six words make Ron feel like he’s in hell.





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: PWP. I’ve been writing a lot of Harry/Not Ron lately, so Harry politely asked if I could please let him play with Ron. I wrote this one for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)**shocolate** : a quickie before she swears off H/R smut for the weeks leading up to the release of HBP. I keep telling her that H/R is canon, but she refuses to accept reading-between-the-lines as evidence. Her prompts were ‘hot weather’ and ‘cool water’. Warning for rimming. Betaed by the extraordinary Kate, whom I love madly.  


* * *

It had been the same every night that week.

“Don’t touch me. It’s too hot.”

Ron had never hated six words more. It’s not that he hadn’t gone for a week without touching Harry before. Harry had been sick or injured, and there was the Quidditch tour that lasted ten days. Ron hadn’t liked it, but he’d got by just fine. But this was different. Harry was perfectly healthy; he was home every night lounging about the flat wearing only his boxers – looking absolutely irresistible.

Ron couldn’t deny that it was damn hot. Scorching, oppressive heat like this was uncharacteristic for England at any time, but in September, it was unprecedented. It was too strong to be tamed by simple cooling charms, and when the breeze blew, it felt like dragon’s breath. It had been amazing the night they came home to find all of their candles flopped over, softened to the point where they could no longer stand upright in their sconces.

But still.

Ron stripped down to his boxers within ten seconds of Apparating home. Being so far underground kept the Ministry of Magic building relatively cool, so it was a shock to his system to come home to his stifling hot kitchen. It was not at all surprising to walk into the living room and see Harry nearly naked and lying on the couch with a cloth over his forehead.

Ron leaned over to kiss him and was greeted with the six evil words.

“So I can’t even kiss you now?” he pouted.

“Three people passed out from heat stroke during practice today and fell off their brooms,” Harry answered, as if that explained everything.  
  
“How about a nice, cool shower then?”

Harry didn’t open his eyes when he said, “I’ve already taken one. It actually made me hotter, because when I stepped out of the shower, my skin got clammy and I couldn’t dry off.”

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” sighed Ron. “Do you want a cold butterbeer?”

Harry lowered the cloth from his forehead. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”

Ron shuffled back into the kitchen and opened the door of the refrigerator. He stood in front of it with the door wide open for a short while before pulling out the last two bottles of butterbeer. There was precious little food in the house, and he knew they’d have to go shopping soon – the idea of eating hot take-away was decidedly unappealing.

He glanced out the window, eyes rolling past the car park to a small house across the street. A little girl, probably just a toddler, was repeatedly stepping in and out of a small kiddie pool that her mum had set up in the yard. The scene reminded Ron of hot summer days at The Burrow when he and Ginny would play in the little pond to cool off. There was something magical about that pond, or maybe it was just the fondness of the memories. In any event, Ron knew what they had to do.

Handing Harry the butterbeer, Ron ambled into the bedroom, found his swimming trunks and slipped them on. He found Harry’s trunks as well and brought them out to the living room.

“Here, put these on.” He threw them at Harry. Harry started to whinge, but Ron cut him off. “Look, we can’t stay here in the flat, or we’ll die of dehydration. We’ve got to leave.”

Harry looked at him skeptically. “So we’re going swimming?”

“Yeah. I thought we could go to The Burrow. The pond there is usually pretty cool.”

“I’m too hot to move.”

“Come on, Harry. Trust me. Besides, we’re out of butterbeer.”

Harry looked at him forlornly as changed into the trunks. Ron knew it was pathetic to watch him change, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the graceful curve of Harry’s arse.

Shaking his head, Ron said, “Let’s go.” They picked up their wands and Apparated to The Burrow.

**

It certainly seemed cooler when they appeared in the Weasley’s kitchen. The house was empty, so they wandered outside to find Arthur and Molly relaxing in the garden.

“Ron! Harry!” cried Molly. “What a nice surprise.” Her face fell quickly. “Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

Ron grinned. “Not unless you count Harry being ridiculously grumpy from the heat. We thought we’d take a dip in the pond to try to cool off. Our flat is like a furnace.”

“Muggles really have the right idea – that invention they have called ‘air conditioning’ is very clever,” said Arthur with a smile.

“Unfortunately, our flat doesn’t have air conditioning. It would be fantastic if it did,” Harry replied.

Molly summoned some towels from the house for them, and Ron and Harry headed off to the pond. It was a good quarter of a mile from the garden to the pond, and by the time they’d reached it, they’d broken out in a sweat. Ron removed his trunks, dropping them next to his towel before wading into the water. Harry stared, dumbfounded. There were a few bushes offering some privacy, but the pond was very much out in the open.

“Come on in, Harry. It’s nice.”

“Why did we bother with these?” Harry asked, pulling off his shorts too.

“You never know who’s going to show up here. What if Mum wanted to come out and talk to us?”

Harry waded into the pond, meeting Ron at a spot that was slightly more than waist-deep. Ron could almost see the relief on Harry’s face as the cool water from the pond washed over his sensitive flesh. Harry smiled for the first time in a week.

“I wish you’d thought of coming here days ago. This is very nice. And it does seem cooler here.”

Ron splashed a little bit of water on Harry’s back, before placing a wet palm over each of Harry’s nipples. He leaned into Harry’s mouth to kiss him, unconsciously bracing himself to hear those six words he hated. They didn’t come.

“Mmmm,” moaned Harry instead. Ron thought that was a big improvement over the six words. Had it really only been a week? I seemed like ages since he’d snogged Harry properly.

“Hi, remember me? I’m the one who’s been lusting after your arse all week.” Ron slid his hands down the length of Harry’s torso to rest one large hand on each cheek of said arse.

Harry kissed Ron slowly and sensuously, as if he was trying to remember what Ron tasted like after such a long time apart. “I _do_ remember you. I think I must have been possessed by an evil spirit all week. Imagine – me not being interested in sex!”

“Does that mean you might be interested now?” Ron pressed against Harry wanting to show that _he_ was most definitely interested.

Harry grinned mischievously, showing that twinkle in his eye, which usually indicated that he was up to something. “Do you mean would I like to run my wicked tongue all over your body, sucking and licking and devouring you like the tasty thing you are? Would I like to wrap my fingers around your prick and stroke you ever so slowly at first, but gradually speeding up until you’re certain you’ll explode from the pleasure?”

Ron was panting, and now it wasn’t from the heat in the air, but from the heat inside his body that was generated by Harry’s words. He could feel Harry’s cock rubbing against his leg. “Yeah,” he choked, “that.”

Harry looked him in the eye, and said deadpanned, “No. Not interested.”

An audible whimper escaped from Ron’s mouth, which caused Harry to laugh. “Well, okay, I might be interested if it also includes me on my hands and knees with you fucking me so hard that I see stars.”

“Gods, Harry, anything you want. I want you so bad.”

Without breaking contact, Ron and Harry waded back to dry ground. A warm wind had picked up, leaving their skin prickly as it quickly evaporated the water. Harry spread out their towels and motioned for Ron to lie back on them.

Harry’s tongue did not disappoint – nor did his fingers – as he ravished Ron hungrily. By the time Harry began attending to his cock in earnest, Ron was a quivering mess and had to make him stop for fear of coming on the spot.

Ron raised himself upright, and Harry moved to the center of the towel, crouching on his hands and knees.

Ron’s voice was husky as he growled, “No, not yet. I’m so hard I’m about to burst, and I won’t last even ten seconds if I try to take you now. Turn around.”

Harry stretched out on his back, seeming not to mind in the least when Ron pounced on him. Ron’s tongue slid over Harry’s lips before plunging inside his mouth, claiming it with conviction. As he kissed Harry enthusiastically, he reached a long arm down towards Harry’s knees to tease the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. Harry’s cock throbbed insistently as Ron’s hand moved over it, so Ron kissed his way down Harry’s chest and belly, carefully licking and sucking everywhere except where he knew Harry wanted it the most.”

“Want to feel your mouth on me,” moaned Harry breathlessly.

Ron lapped the tip of Harry’s cock a few times before asking, “Like this? Or more?”

“More. Please, more.”

Ron’s mouth enveloped him, lips working his cock, tongue swirling around the tip and playing with his foreskin. Harry wasn’t even trying to hold back his moans, and it was turning on Ron something silly.

Liking the reaction he was getting, Ron suggested that Harry turn around again, which he did eagerly. Instead of plunging in, though, Ron rubbed his hands lovingly over Harry’s backside, laying a trail of kisses along Harry’s spine to the cleft of his arse.

The first swipe of Ron’s tongue over his hole had Harry quivering with anticipation. “Please…God…Ron…yes…” he whimpered.

If Ron was trying to make Harry sorry for turning him away all week, it was succeeding brilliantly. As Ron’s tongue stabbed at his opening and snaked its way inside, Harry let forth an unending barrage of encouragements and expletives. Ron could feel Harry’s arm muscles shaking as they tried to support his weight under his buckling knees.

“Ron,” moaned Harry breathlessly, “need to feel you. Need you to fuck me. Now.”

Ron lifted his head, swiping his tongue across one of Harry’s arse cheeks and slipping a finger inside of his arse to take the place of his tongue. “That’s no way to get what you want. Say the magic word.”

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. “Please. Goddammit. Please, please fuck me now.”

With Harry reduced to begging, Ron knew that he was more than ready. Grabbing his nearby wand and muttering a quick lube spell, Ron quickly prepared himself.

Ron’s eyes raked over the sight of Harry trembling and on display, and a spark of lust shot through his body. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he gasped.

“Yes. Hot. That’s what I’ve been telling you.”

Ron positioned himself behind Harry and before he could push inside, Harry moved back towards him, impaling himself on Ron’s very hard prick. As predicted, neither of them lasted long, with Ron spilling into Harry just as Harry let go, calling Ron’s name. Harry collapsed under Ron’s weight, and the two of them lay there, panting, for a long while.

“You have to admit that when we’ve been apart for a while, the sex is always fantastic,” Harry said finally, running a hand idly across Ron’s arse.

“The sex is fantastic even if it’s only been twenty minutes. But, yeah, that was really, really good.”

“I’m hot again, though. Let’s go back in the pond and cool off.”

Dusk was falling, earlier now that autumn was approaching. Harry and Ron swam in the pond for a little while before Apparating back to the house.

Molly was waiting for them with a light supper and an invitation to stay overnight, both of which they accepted immediately.

They settled in to Charlie’s room for the night, which had the advantage of a large feather bed and a location far away from Ron’s parents.

As he flicked his wand to douse the lights, Harry said, “Are you up for another go?”

Ron couldn’t hear _those_ six words often enough.  



End file.
